looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bee-Deviled Bruin
The Bee-Deviled Bruin is a 1949 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The cartoon's title is a pun on "the bedeviled bruin", which the word "bedeviled" means to cause great and continual trouble to a person, while the word "bruin" is another name for a bear, especially in children's fables. Plot It's breakfast time, and the Three Bears are sitting down to eat. Junior is about to eat several slices of toast with honey but Pa smacks his hand with a butter knife as if to say "don't you dare eat all the honey." Junior takes one slice but globs all the honey on top of it. Pa, annoyed, looks in the jar to find that there isn't any left. Angry and in a fit of rage, he looks as Junior is about to eat it all and punches him. He marches outside with the empty jar to get more, as Mama asks him where he's going. She tries to tell him something but Pa just tells her to "shaddup!" Outside, Pa and Junior are looking up at a beehive, high up in a tree. Pa steps on an extending ladder and Junior makes it go all the way up past the beehive. Junior lets go of the lever, at which point the ladder quickly falls back down and breaks into pieces. Angry, Pa pops out of the rubble. Junior tells him he didn't get any honey. Pa punches Junior. Next, Pa tries giving Junior a boost but ends up making Pa sink into the ground. Junior pulls Pa out of the hole and says he isn't high enough to reach the hive, and gets punched by his angry father again. He makes Junior boost him up but Junior uses so much force that he launches Pa all the way up in the air, and he lands in the garden shed. He dizzily walks back over to Junior and tries to punch him but misses and falls on the ground. Junior thinks Pa may have died so he picks his arm up only to get punched again, wincing in pain. Next, Pa steps on a wooden see-saw while Junior holds the jar of honey, sitting on the other end. Because of Junior's height and weight holding the other end down, Pa only bounces up to the branch with the beehive, hitting his head in the process, several times. Later, Pa enlists Ma to help. She stands on his shoulders, while Junior stands on her shoulders. Junior successfully fills the jar with honey (not knowing that it also had bees in it) and they run back into the house while Junior exclaims that he did a good thing. Pa is about to eat his breakfast but 5 bees pop out between the 2 slices of bread. Afraid to eat it, Pa hands the sandwich over to Junior and he eats it. Pa watches with a "he's going to get it" look, and Junior starts to make buzzing sounds. Pa once again punches him. Later, Junior is holding onto a wooden stilt pole which Pa is standing on, at the beehive. He holds out his spoon and jar but a bee flies out of the hive and lands on Pa's nose. Nervous, Pa lulls the bee to sleep by "buzzing" Rock-a-bye Baby. He gestures for Junior to get the bee off his nose, but Junior smacks Pa in the face with a nearby shovel. The bee falls to the ground and Junior proudly picks it up only to meet his angry father. Pa puts the bee on Junior's nose and smashes his face with the shovel with great force. Next, Pa makes Junior tightrope walk over to the beehive on a power line. Junior is too heavy for the wire so Pa tells him to get off. As soon as he steps off, the wire shoots back up and smacks Pa in the face. Pa trios this next, and Junior watches, bored, and sees the voltage switch. He flips the switch, which electrocutes Pa, sending him flying, and landing on the ground. Junior sees this as an opportunity to turn Pa into a lamp, by twisting 2 light bulbs in each ear and putting a lampshade on his head. Junior excitedly brings the "lamp" into the house, to a confused Ma. Pa switches himself off and takes the lampshade off his head. In a fit of rage, Pa punches Junior, almost smacks Ma, and runs into the closet and emerges with 2 knives strapped to his legs. Ma once again tries to tell him something but Pa won't listen. Pa easily climbs up the tree to the hive but ends up getting chased by an angry swarm of bees, all the while getting stung. He runs back into the house in the nick of time, with a very swollen face. Pa finally admits defeat and sits at the kitchen table later on, with his face bandaged up, in front of a plate of bacon and eggs. He demands ketchup and Ma obliges. Ma opens up a cupboard with many jars of honey and one bottle of ketchup. Pa cannot believe what he sees and becomes furious and scaring Junior, who claws at the wall in fright. Ma tries to explain that she tried to tell him that they had plenty of honey. Pa jumps onto the cupboard, only to have it fall on top of him, breaking most of the jars and getting covered with honey. Pa emerges from the mess and tearfully says "what did I do to deserve such a family?" Then another bee flies over and lands on Pa's nose. Pa, while still crying, once again lulls the bee to sleep while "buzzing" Rock-a-Bye Baby. Pa gets his face smashed with the shovel again. Censorship When The WB retitled their Looney Tunes installment show from That's Warner Bros.! to The Bugs n' Daffy Show, this cartoon was pulled from circulation presumably due to scenes of excessive violence.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx Despite this, this short has aired uncut on such cable networks as Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Boomerang. Gallery looney_tunes_warner_bros_characters_model_sheet_45.jpg tumblr_mm30luHuAp1s92nono1_1280.jpg 1A95467F-AE37-4858-A5F2-5C29BCFE25A7.jpeg|Papa Bear with a nightmare look on his face from “The Bee-Deviled Bruin” References Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1949 Category:Three Bears Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer